TOO You (The Only One, You)
by Suzucchi V
Summary: Saat ia terbangun, ia sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa wajahnya penuh dengan bekas linangan air mata, yang ia ingat hanya mimpinya semalam. Tiba-tiba Kagami menjaga jarak dengan Kuroko, ada apa? (Warning : OOC, boys love, typo, dll)
1. Chapter 1

**TOO You (The Only One, You)**

presented by Suzucchi V

Kuroko no Basket / 黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : OOC, gaje, boys love, typo, dll

Newbie, pertama kali post, pertama bikin ff Kurobas, dan pertama bikin boys love ff. Sengaja bikin fic pertama kurobas, dan ternyata kebetulan nge_post_nya di hari ulang tahun Kuroko (31 Januari). 誕生日おめでとう黒子テツヤ。ヽ(´▽｀)/

:: Happy Reading ::

_Aku tak pernah menyangka hal ini akan terjadi, kenapa? kenapa?_

Terik matahari membangunkannya dari tidur lelapnya. Kamarnya terlihat seperti berputar saat pertama ia membuka mata. Refleks ia menyipitkan matanya kembali, dahinya berkerut. Ia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam, tetapi hanya sekilas mimpinya yang ia ingat. Sesosok orang yang sedang ia kejar, tapi tak bisa ia jangkau hingga orang itu hilang dimakan kabut. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut. Ia paksakan untuk berdiri, melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Langkah kakinya terasa berat. Sejenak ia berhenti di depan kaca wastafel. Terkejut melihat pantulan dirinya, bukan karena penampilannya yang berantakan saat bangun tidur. Tangannya mengusap satu sisi wajahnya pelan.

Sisa linangan air mata masih membekas diwajahnya, "Semalam, aku menangis?"

Seirin basketball club room

"Urayamashii ! Semua punya keahlian dan kelebihan yang menakjubkan, aku iri !" ucap Kogane dengan muka memelasnya.

Izuki memandang Kogane dari sudut matanya, "Bukankah kau juga mempunyainya?"

"Belum Izuki, itu belum cukup. Aku membayangkan, saat sedang melakukan drubble, lalu lawan yang tangguh menghadang tepat didepanku. Seandainya aku bisa mengecohnya dengan mengadaptasi kemampuanmu dan yang lain, itu pasti akan menjadi senjata yang mengerikan. Akan kunamai Kogane attack ! Lalu shoooott..."

JTAAKKK! Pukulan Riko dengan kipas kertasnya mengenai kepala Kogane telak.

"I, itai." Kogane mengerang kesakitan seraya mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Semuanya, berkumpul!" perintah Riko.

Kogane dan yang lain beranjak maju mendekati Riko, "Tidak bisakah kau sedikit santai Riko. Pukulanmu itu keras sekali."

Riko memicingkan matanya dan menatap tajam Kogane hingga membuatnya ketakutan, "Yak. Seperti yang kalian tahu, liburan musim panas sudah didepan mata. Inilah saatnya untuk mengembangkan dan melatih kemampuan kalian semua. Training ini akan sedikit berbeda dari training-training kita selama ini karena akan ada satu kejutan tambahan dariku. Aku harap kalian menikmatinya!"

Glek. Sang pelatih Riko tersenyum-senyum sedangkan anggota yang lain bergidik ngeri membayangkannya. Bagaimana tidak? Selama training yang sudah-sudah, masakan Riko tak pernah ada satupun yang cocok dilidah, bahkan bisa dibilang MENGERIKAN. Untung saja ada Kagami dan Mitobe yang bisa memasak. Mereka berharap kejutan itu bukanlah Riko yang rela menghabiskan hari-hari trainingnya untuk memasak demi mereka. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat mual.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Kagami? Seharian ini aku belum melihatnya." Teppei memecahkan keheningan.

"Apa kau tidak bertemu dengannya di kelas, Kuroko?" Hyuuga menambahkan.

Kuroko menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Kagami-kun tidak masuk hari ini. Aku sendiripun tak tahu kenapa."

"Mattaku? Haahh... Anak itu, biar aku yang menghubunginya nanti. Seperti biasa besok kumpul di taman Ueno jam 6. Mengerti?!" Jelas Riko.

Semua kembali pada latihan masing-masing. Sementara Kuroko melangkah keluar melatih shootnya sendirian di lapangan basket.

"Ada apa dengan Kagami-kun? Apa kemarin terjadi sesuatu padanya?" rasa penasaran yang terus menghinggapinya membuatnya tak bisa konsentrasi selama latihan.

Ia duduk disudut lapangan dan membuka tasnya, mengambil handphonenya dan mencari nama Kagami.

To: Kagami

From: Kuroko

Kagami-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja? Semua mencemaskanmu.

Lima menit, dua puluh menit, satu jam menunggu tak kunjung datang balasan dari Kagami. Tidak biasanya seperti itu, biasanya ia cepat sekali membalasnya.

"Kagami-kun..."

Taman Ueno 06.00 A.M

"Semua sudah siap? Apa masih ada yang belum datang." Riko memendarkan pandangannya, mengecek satu persatu anggotanya.

Kuroko mengacungkan tangannya, "Anou senpai, Kagami-kun masih belum datang."

Semuanya terdiam.

"Sebentar lagi bis yang mengantar kita akan datang, dan dia belum datang? Aish, komatta !" keluh Riko seraya melihat jam tangannya.

Teppei menepuk-nepuk kepala Riko, berusaha menenangkannya, "Kita tunggu saja, pasti dia sebentar lagi tiba."

Lima menit, sepuluh menit, bis yang akan mengantar merekapun telah datang. Satu persatu-satupun melangkah masuk ke dalam bis.

"Haah... Apa boleh buat, kita harus meninggalkan Kagami." Riko Aida menyusul yang lain masuk ke dalam.

DRAP DRAP DRAP Suara derap langkah yang berat dan cepat melatarbelakanginya, "Tunggu!"

"Kagami...!" Semua yang berada didalam bis menatap ke luar.

Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi kekar dan berambut merah itu langsung melompat ke dalam bis dan membuat goncangan sesaat akibat ulahnya.

"Darimana saja kau Kagami? Kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa?" Riko mulai marah.

Yang ditanya hanya senyum-senyum saja.

"Sudahlah, sekarang duduk yang benar." Riko melangkah ke kursinya.

Mata Kagami dan Kuroko saling bertemu, tanpa basa-basi Kagami duduk disebelah Kuroko. Selama perjalanan mereka sama sekali tak melakukan percakapan, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar basa-basi.

Kuroko mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Kagami, "Kagami-kun terlihat berbeda, dia tak secerewet biasanya. Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?"

Akhirnya Kuroko memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Kagami-kun..."

Bis berhenti mendadak, semua beranjak turun dan menuju penginapan. Kagami meninggalkan Kuroko begitu saja. Matanya menatap kosong, hanya memandangi punggung Kagami yang berjalan semakin jauh.

"Kenapa, Kagami...kun..." Kuroko menundukkan kepala, sebulir air matanya menetes, menjatuhkan diri pada tanah lapang yang ia pijak.

To be continued...

Ini masih prolog, makanya singkat begini. Gomen kalau masih banyak yang kurang _ Mohon reviewnya, onegaishimasu~


	2. Chapter 2

**TOO You (The Only One, You)**

presented by Suzucchi V

Kuroko no Basket / 黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : OOC, gaje, boys love, typo, dll

* * *

A/N : Yayy, akhirnya rilis juga lanjutannya. Yang kemarin masih acak adut cerita dan formatnya, gomen minna _ Ditunggu aja ya adegan KagaKuronya (^-^)

.7 : My first reviewer, arigachuuu~ Sempat kepikiran ga ada yang mau baca atau review ffku, huhu. hontouni arigatou :)

Retatsu Namikaze : Makasih udah mau menunggu :)

NovaBoo : Hai, ganbarimasu ^o^

* * *

:: Happy Reading ::

* * *

:: Halaman belakang penginapan [06.00 PM]

Bunyi decitan sepatu mengiringi matahari kembali ke tempat peristirahatannya. Langit yang semula terang berangsur-angsur memudar dan tampak gelap, tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang menanggapinya dan terus saja bermain basket.

PRIITT ! Peluit yang ditiup Riko menandakan waktunya untuk istirahat dan menghentikan latihan mereka.

Riko berjalan menuju ke tengah lapangan, "Berkumpul!"

Semua berkumpul mengikuti perintah si pelatih, terlihat jelas keringat para anggota seirin yang masih mengucur dengan derasnya setelah seharian berlatih. Ya, meskipun hanya latihan dasar seperti pass, shoot, dribling, dan sebagainya, ini baru permulaan dari latihan yang sesungguhnya.

"Latihan kita hari ini cukup sampai disini, sekarang bersihkan diri kalian dulu. Aku tunggu kalian di ruang makan." Setelah berkata demikian Riko berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Ciih, ck." Decak Kagami tiba-tiba.

"Kagami, ada apa?" Kiyoshi Teppei menghampirinya.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak, "Iiya, betsuni. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Hm? Jangan sungkan-sungkan begitu Kagami, kami ini kan senpaitachi-mu. Pasti kami akan membantumu." Ucap Kiyoshi meyakinkannya.

Awalnya Kagami masih merasa ragu, tapi karena kini semua mata memandangnya, mau tak mau ia menggandeng Kiyoshi menjauh dari kerumunan.

"Yoh, Minna. Kita masuk ke onsen." Hyuuga mengawali langkah dan menarik yang lain bergabung.

Kuroko mengikuti langkah Hyuuga, sekilas ia menatap Kagami dan Kiyoshi yang melangkah menjauh memisahkan diri dari mereka. Sebersit kesedihan nampak dari wajahnya.

Sementara itu Kagami dan Kiyoshi sibuk dengan perdebatan mereka.

"Ma, masaka? Kagami dan Kuroko... ummmmpphhh." Kagami membungkam Kiyoshi tiba-tiba.

"Ra, rahasiakan hal ini dari semuanya Senpai, tolong." Pinta Kagami seraya melepas bekapan tangannya dari mulut Kiyoshi.

Teppei mengambil nafas, "Fuah, hampir saja kau membunuhku Kagami. Tanganmu itu cukup besar untuk menutup jalur pasokan oksigen untukku."

"Gomenasai Kiyoshi senpai. Onegaishimasu." Kagami membungkukkan badannya.

Kiyoshi tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah. Ayo kita susul mereka, jangan sampai Riko memarahi kita karena telat. Saa..."

Mereka berduapun kembali ke penginapan menyusul yang lainnya di onsen.

Tak lama setelah selesai berendam, mereka semua menyusul Riko di ruang makan. Saat mereka menggeser pintu, hidangan malam yang banyak dan tersaji rapi menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Uwooo, sugoina~."

"Sial, makanan2 ini menggodaku."

"Syukurlah kita tidak harus makan masakan Riko." Ucap Hyuuga lega disela-sela kehebohan.

"Apa maksudmu Hyuuga-kun?" Seisi ruangan mendadak membeku menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang coach, Riko.

Keringat dingin mengucur dari badan Hyuuga, "A, aku, ti, tidak, Riko. Maksudku tadi..."

PLAK! Riko membungkam Hyuuga dengan kipas kertas andalannya, lalu ia pun membaur dengan yang lain duduk di atas tatami.

"Seperti biasa, besok pagi kita mulai latihan lagi. Lalu..."

Hening.

"Aku punya tantangan untuk kalian." Nada bicaranya sedikit bangga.

"Tantangan...?"

"Umm. Kalian tahu? Dibalik penginapan ini, tepatnya di dalam gunung, ada sebuah kuil misterius. Menurut kabarnya, siapa saja yang berhasil menemukan kuil itu dan berdoa di depannya maka permohonannya akan terkabul."

"Itu sih gampang. Asalkan ada Mitobe, pasti kita dapat dengan mudah menemukan kuil itu. Ne, Mitobe?" Kogane menoleh ke arah Mitobe.

"..." seperti biasa tak ada jawaban apapun dari Mitobe, wajahnya tetap saja datar.

"Oi Kogane, jangan bercanda. Kenapa kau yakin sekali jika ada Mitobe maka akan gampang menemukannya?" Hyuuga memicingkan matanya.

"Coba kalian bayangkan Mitobe pakai pakaian cenayang, cocok kan? Mungkin saja dia keturunan cenayang atau..."

JTAK!

"I, itai..." lagi-lagi Riko memukul kepalanya.

"Kembali ke awal. Yah, seperti yang sudah kuceritakan tadi. Entah itu benar atau hanya isapan jempol belaka, aku tak tahu. Tapi dari komentar-komentar orang yang mencoba mencarinya, sebagian besar mengatakan kuil itu tidak ada. Ada atau tidaknya anggap saja ini latihan kalian, karena medan yang akan kalian tempuh tidaklah gampang. Yang aku harapkan jika kalian menemukannya, yah, aku sebenarnya sudah tahu apa harapan yang akan kalian panjatkan nantinya." Riko menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Semua tersenyum.

"Zettai ni katsu! Kita pasti menang di pertandingan-pertandingan selanjutnya. Seirin..."

"Katsu-da!" sorak semua menimpali Hyuuga sembari melayangkan gelas ke atas.

Disaat yang lain terhanyut dalam kegiatan masing-masing, ada yang sibuk makan, menonton siaran TV, mengobrol, Kagami hanya diam dan melahap makanannya dengan santai tanpa memedulikan siapapun. Kuroko mencoba mendekati Kagami.

"Kagami-kun."

"..." Kagami hanya diam.

"Ada apa denganmu? Ada masalah?" Kuroko menatap lurus ke mata Kagami.

"Tidak juga." Jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu, kenapa...?"

Kagami bangun dari duduknya, lagi-lagi memotong ucapan Kuroko.

"Ka, Kagami-kun..." Ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan dan menuju kamarnya.

Kembali semburat kekecewaan menghiasi wajah Kuroko.

'_Maaf Kuroko, aku belum bisa mengatakannya sekarang.'_

:: Belakang penginapan 02.00 PM

Semuanya telah berkumpul, dan bersiap masuk ke dalam gunung. Seperti biasa Riko selalu mengawalinya dengan memberikan pengarahan.

"Ah, ada yang lupa ku sampaikan semalam. Karena beratnya medan dan terjalnya jalan, tidak semua dari kalian bisa kuijinkan untuk melakukan pencarian dan latihan yang berbahaya ini."

"Apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Hyuuga berdalih.

"I, itu..." Riko melirik ke arah Kiyoshi.

Menyadari dirinya dimintai bantuan Riko untuk menjelaskan, "Ah, jadi begini. Hyuuga, Izuki, Kogane, Kagami, dan Kuroko, kalian akan melakukan latihan sekaligus pencarian ini bersamaku. Kenapa hanya kami berenam? Pertama, Mitobe tak bisa ikut karena lengannya sedang cedera, meski ringan tapi kita tak akan tahu dampaknya nanti bila terjadi sesuatu diperjalanan. Kedua, ini adalah kali pertama anak-anak kelas satu mengikuti training. Jadi kami tak ingin sembarangan melibatkan kalian, pengecualian Kagami dan Kuroko karena ..."

Semua mata masih tertuju pada Kiyoshi, menanti kelanjutan penjelasannya. Ia melirik sekilas ke Kagami, tak mungkin ia katakan bahwa ini permintaan Kagami.

"Yah, karena aku merasa mereka sanggup mengikutinya, melihat dari kemampuan mereka selama pertandingan. Kalian juga setujukan?"

Semua tampak setuju saja, tetapi Hyuuga, "Kalau Kagami aku percaya, tapi Kuroko..."

Kiyoshi mulai gelagapan, "Hyu, Hyuuga... Bukankah Kagami dan Kuroko itu satu paket? Kekuatan Kagami akan bertambah bila Kuroko ada didekatnya. I, iya kan?"

"Hmm, benar juga. Baiklah. Eh, ada apa denganmu Kiyoshi? Sepertinya kau panik?"

Pertanyaan Hyuuga bagaikan sebuah busur panas yang melesat cepat dan tepat menancap ke ulu hatinya, "I, iiya, betsuni. Ahahahaha..."

"Sisanya tinggal ditempat, akan kuberikan latihan khusus untuk kalian." Riko menambahi.

"Hai, wakarimashita." Jawab anak-anak kelas satu yang tersisa.

Setelah sekali lagi memastikan perlengkapan yang harus dibawa, mereka berenam pun memulai perjalanan dan latihan yang berat itu.

"A, chotto matte." Riko menghentikan langkah mereka.

Keenam orang itu berbalik menatap bingung sang coach,

"Kembalilah sebelum jam 12 malam ini. Kita akan berpesta BBQ." Semua tampak senang mendengarnya.

Semangat mereka kembali menyala, "Yosh! Ayo segera kita temukan kuil itu, lalu kita berpesta..."

Mereka memulai perjalanan, dimulai dengan melewati sebuah sungai yang berada dilembah gunung. Airnya masih sangat jernih, terlihat gerombolan ikan yang berenang di dalamnya, untung saja alirannya tak begitu deras. Aliran sungai ini ternyata mengitari sang gunung, jadi mau tak mau harus menyeberanginya dulu.

Hyuuga membuka peta yang telah disiapkan Riko, memprediksi jalan yang harus mereka ambil agar tak masuk ke zona yang dilarang. Semua ber_poker face_ melihat peta yang dibuat Riko.

"Aitsu... Sebenarnya dia itu anak SMA atau anak TK?! Masak bikin peta tak becus seperti ini. Riko!"

Secarik peta yang dibuat Riko keakurattannya hanya 20%, jalan setapak hanya bertuliskan 'jalan setapak', tikungan jalan hanya bertuliskan 'tikungan jalan', semuanya tulisan, tidak ada gambar pendukung atau semacamnya.

"Mau tak mau kita hanya bisa percaya pada insting kita. Kalau sudah begini, kita tak boleh berpencar. Perhatikan langkah kalian!" ucap Kiyoshi.

Kembali mereka lanjutkan perjalanan, melewati jalan setapak yang disisi kanannya adalah jurang. Dibawah jurang yang curam itu ada aliran sungai yang cukup deras.

ZRASH.. ZRASH.. BYUUURRR !

"Sepertinya sebuah benda yang besar baru saja terjatuh ke sungai itu, ini benar-benar latihan dan perjalanan yang berbahaya. Semoga tak terjadi apa-apa pada kami semua." Bisik Kiyoshi pelan.

Kogane yang sedari tadi hanya diam mengamati sekitar mulai mengawasi teman-temannya.

"Ehh...?"

"Ada apa Kogane senpai?" langkah Kagami terhenti mengikuti Kogane yang ada di depannya.

Kogane melongok ke belakang Kagami, "Bukankah Kuroko ada dibelakangmu Kagami?"

"Heh? Memang dari tadi dia dibelakangku. Kenapa?" Kagami mengerutkan dahinya.

"Inai... Kuroko tidak ada."

Kagami ikut-ikut menengok ke belakang, benar seperti kata Kogane, tak ada siapa-siapa dibelakangnya.

"Kuroko menghilang!" ucap Kagami dan Kogane bersamaan.

Yang lain ikut terkejut mendengar teriakan Kagami dan Kogane, "Apa?!"

"Jangan-jangan suara benda jatuh yang kudengar tadi Kuroko?"

"Masaka?"

"Kuroko!"

"Kuroko! Kuroko!"

Tak ada yang menyahut.

"Cepat cari Kuroko!" perintah Hyuuga.

Tak lama selama masa pencarian mereka.

"Oi, aku menemukan ini." Izuki memanggil yang lain.

Mereka menghampiri Izuki, "Ini, syal Kuroko..."

"Sonna... Tak mungkin Kuroko benar-benar jatuh kesana." Kagami terkejut.

"Ayo kita turun untuk mengeceknya. Hati-hati!" Mereka berjalan hati-hati hendak menuruni tebing.

Kagami menggenggam syal Kuroko erat, "Kuroko...!"

To be continued...


End file.
